


The Easy Way

by Aishuu



Series: Torn Pages [3]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Community: deathnote100, Drabble, Gen, Minor Character Death, The Livejournal exodus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:49:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7350334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aishuu/pseuds/Aishuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why would someone like Namikawa Reiji take up Kira's mission?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Easy Way

Namikawa Reiji had always been the best.

He never made a mistake, and was on his way straight to the top. He was the youngest division head at Yostuba, and would undoubtedly keep rising. He just needed to bide his time patiently.

But he had never been good at waiting. He was a child of instant gratification.

So he went to a special business meeting, and everything changed. Kira had chosen them to further his goals, and there was no turning back.

He wouldn't have, except for L.

Namikawa Reiji didn't need to kill - but he found it was easier.


End file.
